


Tango

by AvengersShip



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Pre-Chuunin Exams, but he is confused, flirty lee, gaara still isn't amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersShip/pseuds/AvengersShip
Summary: Lee is persistant. Gaara just wants him to fuck off. Or does he?





	Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Late night writing is what's up.  
> I had a whole bunch of concepts, not for the series, but for ideas I wanted to expand on my favorite ship.  
> Too bad they're leading to nowhere and I can't say if I'll submit one so fuck it, this is my only saving grace.

Gaara walked through the woods with easy steps. 

 

The forest itself feared him so much it didn't dare provoke the child with its lethal survival strategy, knowing it will not penetrate his ultimate defense if it values the wild life of its ecosystem. 

 

Everything around him is quiet and without presence, so Gaara's walk is no doubt the most boring one he's ever been on. Nothing wanted to get in his way, and he could not care less. But the presence within him is knowing, twisting with a whispering plea of something, anything to cross their path accidentally so it can have the satisfaction of making it draw blood. Scream. Pain.

 

There is a presence just a mile away, but it was coming. Fast.

 

 _Good_. 

 

Gaara stood in the small patch of grass and the trees seem to loom over him. 

 

It was coming closer. 

 

The sand in his gourd pushed the cork until it gave an audible 'pop' and hit the ground so it can spill free around his feet.

 

Closer.

 

His eyes scan the forest, but nothing came into his sight. However, he can hear something. The sound of feet landing on branches.

 

There!

 

The sand seized up and strikes with lightning fast precision into the thick horde of tree, slicing off a branch. Gaara has eyes on his prey and more tendrils of sand rise in a sluggish fountain style ready to shoot up in the air again on command. It's fast.

 

 _Like a flying rabbit readied to be skewed._

 

Two sand tendrils thrust themselves at their target but only struck air and graze the leaves on the branches as the thing dodges them and disappears into the treelines again. Gaara stood like a statue, arms crossed, unable to comprehend his prey evading his sand so easily. It was interesting. No one could escape his sand. That only fed his excitement to capture this speedy little thing.

 

_Some real fun! Real prey that could potientally fight back! Yehehehe_

 

 

The sand rose again to ready itself but it didn't anticipate its prey's sudden advances, because, before it or Gaara knew, the ground shook and a large crack erupted, approaching steadyfast towards the redhead. The sand scattered and could do nothing to protect its person as the ground crumbled below them. Gaara was forced to move.

 

In that moment, his prey came at him. His sand tried to block the attack, but it was too fast. _Too fast for the sand_. Gaara thought in complete shock. He gets caught in an all-body tackle and they tumble to the ground, his gourd getting thrown off, rolling and grunting until his prey was on top of him, pinning his arms on either side of his head. 

 

"You can sense my chakra even from a distance," The voice says above him. He stares at round dark brown eyes and doesn't blink, just stares in complete shock as the adrenline courses through his vein. This boy, the same boy that.... 

 

"You...!"

 

Rock Lee stared back with his face full of determination as he kept Gaara pinned, hovering with one knee planted by his hip and a foot planted at the other side. The only contact he has are his bandaged palms against Gaara's pulsing wrists. This brought a blush on Lee's cheeks are he leans a bit close to get a closer look at Gaara's face.

 

"You... are like an angel," He says. He did not stutter his words, saying them with confidence.

 

He's more insane than I am, Gaara crudely thought. He flexed his wrists but found the boy's hold greatly stunting him. "Let go of me," He suddenly sat up and headbutts Lee. Having sand armour prevents him from feeling the impact and bits of it flake off when he pulls back and sees those big eyes still on him, black hair parted where the blow landed and slightly scratched up from the sand. Lee hadn't flinched or broke eye contact.

 

 _What a strange creature we've stumbled upon._

 

"You are strong and beautiful," Lee spoke up again, his blush intensifying. 

 

"Wha-" 

 

"Please let me be your boyfriend!" Lee suddenly sat up, releasing his grip and giving Gaara his 'Nice Guy' pose and winking. 

 

Gaara lay on the ground, having no words to say, as Lee came upfront with him with nothing but honesty and an air of happy energy he didn't quite understand. He didn't understand this. He didn't understand Lee. 

 

It confused him. 

 

It angered him.

 

The sand, having been laying placid near the gourd, stirred and slithered towards them, lashing out at Lee, who jumped back and landed on a branch. He smiles down at the Sand Ninja but Gaara has his back turned on him so that he can pick up his gourd and reattach it to his back. The sand goes back in but comes back out because there's nothing to keep it from spilling out. His cork.

 

He turns and scans the ground for it, but it's nowhere to be found. It's gone. Damn. And the sun has already left the sky. That damn green annoyance....

 

 

Before he could do anything impulse with the intent on sand coffin'ing the green suited nuisance, Gaara picked up on two more presence coming this way. The feel familiar but they're not the vague familiarity of his older brother and sister. No, they're here for Lee, looking for him or being alert of his presence as well. Gaara can take them on, he doesn't need to analysis the win or lose situation, but not with Lee on their front.

 

It wasn't that Gaara was afraid of Lee. No, what a foolish thing to think of. No, Gaara is... unnerved by him. Unsettled by the boy's demeanor and unafraid nature towards anything out to kill him. Lee is strange. And Gaara can't handle the oddity that is Rock Lee. Not yet.

 

He gives one last glare, then he's teleporting himself out of the area a couple distance away. He goes to meet up with his siblings.

 

He's not very sensitive to temperature (a weird fact Kankuro muttered when he thought Gaara wasn't listening) but his face felt warm right before he left. He didn't think it was anything to dwell on but it made him feel uneasy. A dangerous thing to feel, he thought, as he stopped to stare at the quarter filled moon in the clear night sky. 

 

This can't go on. Gaara can't get distracted. 

 

"I will kill you, Rock Lee," He touched the scar on the left side of his forehead, "I swear it."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this will lead to.  
> I'm not sure if I want to continue it because of where it'll lead to.


End file.
